Hot Water
by Hii chan
Summary: Schemes and screams at Hogwarts in Harry's sixth year are drawn by a new student. Liliya Black. Is this japanese lolita what she seems? Some think not. OotP spoilers Some OOC-ness HarryxOC HermionexDraco Ronx?
1. In Too Deep

Hot Water (subject to title change) 

Chapter 1: In Too Deep

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Daniel Radcliffe would be in my closet and my name would be on the cover of the books. Neither of the above is true so I'll have to keep dreaming. And the song, wide-open spaces, belongs to the Dixi Chicks and their companies, not me or mine.

Harry sighed and tore open the owl he had received, which bore the Hogwarts seal like every year. Thought this year held different circumstances for his own life, the letter read as usual and he immediately sent a letter to the Weasleys' to see how they had done that year. Reading through his Hogwarts letter again he noticed the bottom note. _Students are asked to once again bring robes meant for formal occasions_. Harry read the sentence again and sighed. The last time something like this had been said it had become the most complicated year of his life. _It can't be so bad._ He forced himself to think. _It wasn't a **total** disaster after all..._ He shuddered at the memory. His date, Parvati Patil, had left him at the Yule Ball to dance with someone else because **he** had become preoccupied. Harry shook it off and started to pack his trunk for the upcoming year. September 1st had never been so dreaded by the boy of sixteen.

----------------

Yurika Kuronue sighed. "Mother!" She hissed. "No!" Her Japanese accent cut through the air, earning a glare from her mother.

"Quiet! You're going to England and that's the end of it! There's no other way to escape your father or Natsuke (pronounced: Not-sue-kay)!" She growled, earning a meek look from her daughter. "Exactly." The girl bowed her apology and looked to her elegant bird companion, a crane. 

"Can I take Kira?" Her mother shook her head.

"Such a creature makes you easily recognizable. You must go alone. Pack for the year, we should have everything sorted by the end." Yurika nodded and apparated to her room and gathered her things, bringing them down with her.

"Is this school as good as the one here?" The sixth year witch demanded.

"It may be, I'm not sure. I've never seen it but you can't apparate in or out." Yuri nodded; absorbing what information she could, as always. "Apparate to the gates, here's a picture. It's more beautiful inside than out, and if anyone asks you're a Russian exchange student. Your course paid off like I told you it would, didn't it." The older woman smirked, earning a glare from the girl who disappeared with her things to the school.

It was dank and gothic on the outside but, like her mother had said, the inside was amazingly beautiful. Candelabras lit the corridors, which possessed oak chamber doors that looked like they'd been brought from the dark ages and spit shined. Her vibrant purple eyes wandered through the mass of black tangle that lay before her face, unbrushed though she was yet to realize it. She cursed and pulled it into a bun with a chopstick she held in her kimono sleeve. Yuri smiled and pushed open a door that looked like it belonged in the scariest of dreams. "Umm... Professor?" She asked quietly, hoping for a response from the teacher who lay in the walls.

"Yes?" A voice chilled the air in the room like ice. "What is it, and why are you here before the year has begun?" The tall man who spoke sat at a large desk at the front of the room she had entered uneasily. She looked around at the bottles and cauldrons, not able to help but wonder what potions he could mix with them.

"Well... the headmaster knows I'm here and I was just wondering where his office might be..." She asked, trying to speak fluently as a native would. The man nodded and stood, he was taller than he had seemed when he sat at the desk.

"I shall take you, Miss... Your name girl?" He asked coolly, coming into the light he had raven shoulder-length hair that shined with grease. He wore robes with a clergyman collar and a cruel look that could scare the worst of hell's demons. She stuttered to find words.

"K-Black sir. Yur-Liliya Black." She muttered, thinking of the first name that came to mind, derived of her own of course. He nodded, buying the lie and briskly walking from the chilly room, gesturing for her to do the same. She did as commanded and ran after his long strides.

"The Headmaster knows you're here, Miss Black?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Y-yes sir." She mumbled under her breath.

"Have you been sorted into a house yet, Black?" He demanded, earning a shake of her head.

"N-no I haven't sir." She replied quieter than before.

"Professor Dumbledore, our headmaster, will explain to you." He confirmed her thoughts when he spoke again. "I'm the head of house for Slytherin, and the Potion master. You can find me in my office if you need me, but please bother Albus with your questions." He confirmed; leaving her at a large gargoyle statue that was what shown in the picture she held with the words 'gum drop' on it.

"Gum drop?" She inquired, throwing the gargoyle into a spin, which revealed a winding staircase ending in a door. Her breath shortened momentarily. As she regained it she started up the stairs curiously. "Headmaster?" She called, earning a squawk in reply. Yuri pushed the door open and saw a magnificent bird with red and gold plumage. This sight once more drew the breath from her lungs as an older man walked out of the door upstairs.

"Headmaster?" Yuri asked unsurely when the man noticed her. He smiled and neatened the half moon glasses that decorated his face.

"Yes, you must be Miss Kuronue." He assumed, earning a nod. Yuri choked on her words.

"Umm... Can you call me Liliya Black? I informed the Potions Master-"Dumbledore cut her off.

"Professor Severus Snape." He corrected. "For future reference." She nodded and went on.

"That the said was my name because, as you know, keeping a low profile is mandatory." She finished diplomatically. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes... Yes of course." He muttered. "In any case, Miss Black. You're a bit early and without supplies, so I will ask you to stay in Diagon Alley until September 1st when you will go to Platform 9 ¾, boarding the Hogwarts Express with the other students. But, you will be sorted now as not to draw attention to you at start of term." She nodded, taking all of this and placing it in the front of her mind so she would remember. Dumbledore took a battered wizard hat from the shelf beside him.

"Wake up." He mused, causing the hat to shake off dust. Its wrinkles formed a frown.

"I haven't finished my song yet, Headmaster." It protested, drawing a chuckle from Dumbledore and a bewildered look from Liliya.

"It talks?" She demanded. Albus nodded. 

"It does a lot more than that." He muttered, looking at the hat again he spoke. "You don't require a song, it's a single girl who needs to be sorted before the year starts." The hat's creases moved as if it were thinking before tipping the top into a nod.

"Alright then." Dumbledore sat the hat on her head and it thought for a moment. "Why must I always get the difficult ones?" It asked grumpily as Albus had awoken it for this. Liliya chuckled and looked up at it.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Well what? Wait a minute, girly." It growled before sighing. "I'd have to say Gryffindor. The ambition of a Slytherin's there, but not enough of it. Not clever enough for Ravenclaw, or honest enough for Hufflepuff. Courage outstands them all though." Dumbledore nodded and looked at her.

"I believe Severus is waiting for you outside my office. He will guide you to the gates where you can apparate to Diagon Alley where your parents, or rather your mother, made an account for you at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank." He informed her. "Then go buy your school supplies, here is the list." He handed her a letter with the Hogwarts seal. "And a room has been set up for you at the Leaky Cauldron, you can apparate to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st to catch the Hogwarts Express and return here." He repeated his previous instructions with more detail and she looked earnestly at the letter, running out she hit Professor Snape.

"Sorry. I hadn't thought the Headmaster had been serious..." She rambled as Severus sighed.

"Alright, follow me." He directed, leading her down spiraling staircases to the front door. Liliya bowed deeply and headed out, stopping quickly with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but I haven't been put into your house." She shrugged. "Thought you should know." She continued down to the gate and Snape returned to his dungeon to prepare lesson plans. 

Liliya looked around in awe at the shops that surrounded her. "This is Diagon Alley..." She muttered, walking straight for the largest building which held a sign 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank since 1451.' When she walked in Griphook sighed.

"Do you have your key?" He demanded, drawing a clawed finger through a large book that sat on his podium.

"Umm... Y-yes I do." Liliya went digging through her pocket and drew a key that Dumbledore had given her. "Here we are." The goblin nodded and took the key, hopping down and leading her to the backroom, which revealed a mine cart. Liliya's breath shortened when Griphook got into it, gesturing for her to do the same. She screamed the whole way down to her vault before getting out, slightly dizzy.

"Vault 651." The goblin pressed the key into the small lock and the door swung open. Piles of gold stood before Liliya. She sighed and shook her head muttering 'showoff' and wishing her mother could hear her before taking some into her coin purse and getting back in the trolley. She nearly threw up when they were back at the top, in fact, she was sure she had at one point along the way. Liliya headed out the door and looked down at the list Dumbledore had given her.

1 Standard Book of Spells Volume 6 

_**1 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**1 Depressing the Dark Arts**_

_**1 The Art of Transfiguration**_

_**1 A History of Magic Volume 6**_

_**1 Potions and Remedies to Make the Dead Spin**_

_**1 A Guide to Muggles**_

Liliya lifted a brow at the last one but shook it off, confirming that it was her Muggle Studies book. She headed to Madame Malkin's to get her robes first.


	2. A Sickening Scheme

Hot Water 

Chapter 2: A Sickening Scheme

Disclaimer: Harry's not mine, Lil is. Got it?

= scene/time change

= POV/subject change

ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!

Harry, much to the Dursley's disproval, flooed to the Weasleys' grumpily, they were headed to Diagon Alley for school supplies for the up and coming academic year. They'd done it every year, but the sight of their happy family dampened his spirits further. He sighed and, like every other year, they flooed to Diagon Alley. And, like every other year, he ended up in Knockturn Alley, rushing out before he got gang-banged by strange homosexual wizards. ((A/n: I've got nothing against homosexuals, but it's a scary thought for straight men.)

He met them at Madame Malkin's, they were being fitted for new wizarding robes and he was instructed to do the same. He found himself being rushed into a dressing room and measured various directions before having robes flung in his arms and rushed out of the room. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Are they ever polite about this?" He asked himself unhappily. A young girl of about 16 laughed behind him.

"Yeah right, they want you in and out so you can hurry up and pay." He looked back at her strangely.

"And you are...?" He mused, unsettled slightly by her violet colored eyes. _Definitely not normal..._ He noted.

"Y-Liliya Black, and you?" She asked, looking him up and down, more up, as she was about three inches shorter than his 5'7".

"Harry Potter." He muttered, half expecting to be mauled with compliments.

"What a wonderfully plain name." She commented dryly. "Forgive me, I'm used to... exotic people." She murmured, pursing her lips as she flipped through a rack of dress robes as Dumbledore had instructed.

"You're the first to say that." Harry informed her in a thankful tone. "Most maul me or such."

"Why in the hell would I do that?!" She demanded awkwardly.

"Because I've killed Voldemort five times over..." He replied, thoroughly weirded out by this girl.

"Oh! You're that guy!" She laughed. "Sorry, didn't know. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand with a sigh. He shook it quickly, earning a weird look from her that she shook quickly. "Yes... So, what school do you go to?" She asked, gesturing to the pile of robes he held.

"Huh? Oh, Hogwarts, you?" She laughed.

"I'm new this year to Hogwarts." She confirmed. "I suppose we'll see each other around, I assume you're a Gryffindor? After the sorting hat's description of them, you're just the type. Then again... You've some Sly-"He cut her off.

"Yes, I am a Gryffindor. Are you?" He demanded quickly.

"Yes..." She murmured, interested in his quick response when she nearly mentioned Slytherin.

"Yeah, so I'll see you there unless you've more shopping to do." He asked, trying to be as discreet with his interest in her as he could.

"Of course I've more shopping to do! I've got books, a cauldron, these strange things for Divination..." Harry laughed.

"I'll help you out then." He informed her with a smile. She flashed a thankful grin and chuckled.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No problem, really, oh but, I'm here with some friends if you'd like to meet them." She nodded swiftly.

"Of course! You seem nice enough, they must be too." She nodded and Harry led her over to the Weasleys and Hermione. He smiled.

"This is Ron." Ron nodded.

"Who's she?" He gave a sly smirk.

"A new friend." Harry hissed. "And this is Hermione." Hermione nodded curtly and continued her robe shopping. Liliya nodded.

"Nice to... to meet all of you but as I'm done here, I best get going." She bowed and turned, running into none other than Draco Malfoy. "Excuse you." She growled.

"I believe that's my line." He hissed back. "Watch where you're going. Hanging out with Potter you'd better be _extra_ careful. His enemies will become yours soon enough." She glared.

"I've enough of my own, thank you." Her face drew near his and it looked intimate...that is, until she slapped him and left. "Good day Mr. Malfoy." She shot as she headed out the doors. Hermione stopped for a moment.

"He never gave his name..." She observed, somewhat uneasily. Ron stared at the door and Harry nodded.

"It seemed as though she was learning more than she was letting on, I suppose my assumption was right after all..." He murmured attentively.

Liliya whistled as she headed down the street, the tune was a familiar one to her, a Japanese lullaby her mother had sang. She looked down and smiled. "How adorable, a kitten!" She picked the small black cat up with a smile before it fell: the cat had eyes as vibrantly purple as her own. She dropped it and backed away before continuing her path, and her thought train. How she hated Natsuke. (Pronunciation Key: Not-sue-Kay) How he'd forced her out of Japan. A shiver ran up her spine as she contemplated if he could find her. She shook it off. "Don't think it." She reminded herself. "You're safe, so long as Dumbledore says so, you're safe."

September 1st rolled around, just like it always did and found Harry on the train to Hogwarts, praying that it would be a normal year that year. He knew that the chances were slim to none, but trying didn't hurt. Liliya knocked on the cabin door once the golden trio was seated.

"Is there space in here? All the others are full and-"Harry smiled.

"Yeah, you're fine." He moved over on his bench and she took a seat.

"Thanks." She took out a crossword puzzle and began work with a sigh. An uneasy silence overtook the cabin for many moments before Harry spoke up.

"So, what's it like in...?" He'd forgotten the country. Liliya laughed.

"Japan. It's very beautiful in the summers, maybe I can take you back with me one time." She shook her head. "If I could go back..." She shrugged it off and continued. "There are blooming Sakura trees everywhere, there used to be a huge one at the shrine that belongs to my family, I don't know if it's still there." She looked very unhappy about this. "But in the winter it snows as if the whole place were the inside of a snow globe! It's like it's coated in happiness instead of ice." She rambled dreamily, it calmed two of the other three, and Hermione obtained a foul expression and simply petted Crookshanks fiercely.

"And if you-"The train came to a stop as she ranted. Harry laughed.

"We're here." He interrupted. She blushed and nodded.

"So, I guess I'll see the three of you later." She said cheerfully, waving as she got out of the cabin. Harry stood.

"Uh, we're in the same house, may as well all go up to the castle together." Hermione easily showed her displeasure but agreed, since Ron did. The two friends had 'hooked up' over the summer holidays, which hadn't helped Harry's mood as the two were continuously snogging in closets while he was left with nothing to do. That was, at least, until this Liliya girl had come along. A perfect plan to make Cho Chang jealous and take him back, use her. Liliya smiled.

"What're you thinking about?" She'd noticed his spacey look, which he shook at the sound of her alto voice.

"N-nothing really." He stuttered, drawing a chuckle from her.

"So you're empty-headed? Do you steal Hermione's answers or something then?" She teased and he glared.

"Tch, no, I meant there was nothing I was thinking about, I still know things." She shook her head.

"Loosen up, I was just kidding." He shrugged and they arrived at the school. Harry scooted out and offered Liliya a hand to help her out as well. She took it gratefully and kissed his cheek, heading inside. Harry blushed slightly but followed, Ron and Hermione lagged.

"Is it me... or does Harry seem to be head over heels?" Hermione asked her friend and lover.

"He does seem it, but he could just be friends with her." He shrugged and she nodded as they headed inside, hand-in-hand.


	3. Battered

Hot Water

Chapter 3: Battered

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.R.'s characters, but Liliya is mine. Happy Bunny and all related items belong to Hot Topic Co. thank you and R & R. And, the more review, the more I write!

Minerva gave Harry and Liliya a smile, Snape looked up from his hands, which he'd become interested in, but only for a moment as they walked in. Flitwick smiled brightly at Harry, he was obviously still thankful to him about _The Quibbler_ thing last year... The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was missing, whoever it was that year. The two students found their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited.

The sorting began and Liliya set her plate and silverware on the floor beside her, keeping only the teacup on the table. Harry and Ron gave her strangle looks that drew a chuckle from she and Hermione.

"Japanese Culture, no big meals, I ate breakfast, against the rules, so no dinner." Lil explained and Hermione sighed.

"What a wonderful diet." She marveled, earning her a giggle from Liliya.

"It's hard to keep it up in a place like this!" She cried as the sorting ended and, after a word from Dumbledore, food appeared. Her mouth watered as Harry chuckled; shaking his head before digging into the food that he had previously piled onto his plate. Ron did the same causing Lil to gape discreetly.

"Don't they know that it's unsafe and impolite to eat in such a way?" She asked Hermione, looking around uneasily at all the sloppy Brits.

Hermione laughed. "This is England, dear. It's perfectly normal..." She glanced at Pansy Parkinsons who was acting in the same manner.

"Well, normal for men..." Lil laughed, noticing the direction of her gaze.

"How... dare I say, primitive?" Hermione choked on the biscuit she was eating.

"That's the little Princess of Slytherin, I wouldn't say that so loud..." She muttered. "I do, but if I were new to the school I wouldn't..." Liliya smirked.

"You do, I do, hell, everyone does. She won't be the Princess long." Pansy glared and stormed over, she had obviously overheard the conversation.

"Just WHO do you think you ARE?" She demanded irritably. "Talking about ME like that when you JUST got here, and RIGHT behind MY back!"

Liliya sighed as she continued ranting before interrupting.

"Do you EVER shut up?" She growled loudly. "I mean, come on! You all care about purity of blood, someone oughtta wash your mouth out with soap, make it purer since you're so piss fitty over cleanliness."

She stared hard into the other girl's eyes.

"DRAKIE!" She wailed, breaking into sobs and running, with Draco, out of the Great Hall. Hermione noticed the stolen glance Draco gave her, but just barely. A smile darted across her lips; she'd no idea why though.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Hermione asked with a welcoming smile.

"Liliya Black." She was more informing herself than her new friend. I am no longer Kuronue Yurika... My name is Liliya Black...Liliya smiled broadly. "So I take it you're no longer jealous or angry with me? Whichever it was." Hermione's glare returned.

"I was neither, Miss Black, I was simply uneasy at the new year." Liliya held up her arms in surrender.

"Forgive me, Oh Great One." She growled. "I didn't mean to offe-oh, no, wait, might as well not lie. I did mean to offend you." She hissed and Hermione stood.

"Wanna say that again?" The girl's wand was out. Liliya pulled hers from her pocket.

"Deaf are we? I. Meant. To. Offend you." She repeated, a little over zealously as Severus walked down and grabbed Hermione's robe collar, summoning Liliya to him from across the table.

"Both of you, detention with me at seven all week." Liliya struggled at the grip he held on her wrist, but a weal soon formed where his hand had been as he strode off.

"Is he always like that...? He seemed nice enough when I was here earlier in the summer." She asked quietly, massaging her wrist, which a red welt had appeared on.

"You weren't a Gryffindor who hung out with Harry back then." Hermione replied, rubbing her collarbone. "He... dislikes Harry. James, Harry's father, and Snape didn't get along too well in school..." Lil nodded and charmed the name 'Snivellus' onto a sign that hung on Severus's back. Harry stared at her.

"How'd you learn that name?" He demanded quickly and she shrugged.

"It just fits him." She admitted, returning to her tea. Harry gave her an uneasy look, earning him strange glances from the other two. Liliya remained oblivious to their gazes. "So, what classes do you all have?" She asked with a stoic smile. "I've got Muggle Studies and Divination, apart from our beloved basics." She sneered, drawing a hearty laugh from Miss Granger.

"I dropped that class two years ago. I have Muggle Studies, Arithmacy and Advanced Potions." Harry and Ron both gaped.

"How did you manage to sneak past Snape into Advanced Potions?" They asked, somewhat angrily. Hermione chuckled.

"I didn't annoy him, and I did a little extra credit." Harry snickered, as did Ron, earning a slap from Mione. "Minds out of the gutter! Christ, two prepubescent boys to hang around... I'm glad you're here Liliya. Can I call you Lil?" The Japanese girl nodded furiously and smiled.

"I dunno, I think they're cute." She winked comically at Harry, drawing a laugh from them all. Harry wiped tears of pure amusement from his eyes and read his schedule aloud. It consisted of the base classes, Divination and Arithmacy. Ron blushed as his only held core classes.

Liliya shrugged him off; she began chatting away about Japan with Hermione, who had gone there that summer.

Harry and Ron found things, like Quidditch, to talk about. The two girls giggled and smiled at the two boys.

"We're gonna go upstairs and get some study time in. See you both in the morning!" They chanted, running out, pulling disturbed looks over Ron and Harry's faces.

"They need to study already?" Ron asked, baffled.

"For what?" Harry questioned back. They both sighed and shook their heads, finishing dinner and going up to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Ron. "Morning, Mate. Ready for classes?" The last part was a bit grouchy toned. Ron nodded sleepily and sat up.

"As ready as I'll ever be, we've got Snape first thing this morning." He growled.

Meanwhile

Liliya rolled out of her bed, landing hard on the floor with an 'Oof.' Her excuse was overexposure to futons, when Hermione asked at least. Hermione Granger sat up in her own bed.

"Morning Liliya." She greeted perkily, almost too perkily. Liliya nodded in the same manner, early risers as they both were.

"Think we can squeeze in some studying before Potions?" She asked hurriedly, pulling a black T-shirt on that read 'Live Fast Die Pretty' in glittery blood red lettering on, along with black and crimson pants with laces on the abnormally small front pockets and chains running from the front and crossing in the back. Hermione smiled.

"I hope so." She herself wore a hot pink happy bunny (( A/N: Happy Bunny and all related products are © by Hot Topic)) T-shirt that read 'Boys stink, throw things at them' and a black mini skirt under her Hogwarts robes. Liliya noticed Hermione's robes and cocked her head.

"We have to wear them?" She groaned.

"Yeah, sucks huh." Hermione replied easily, lacing hers. Liliya sighed and pulled them on as well, complaining about heatstroke until they were out of the dormitories, where she promptly silenced herself. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass her family by speaking in public when not spoken too. Lil then remembered that they were no longer in Japan and sprinted up the boys' dormitories stairs, finding the one that belonged to Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus before running back to Hermione with a deep blush.

"They were changing." She mumbled almost incoherently. To say the least, Harry and Ron weren't in pleasant moods when they came down, as Liliya had caught them in their knickers just minutes ago. Harry froze suddenly.

"Wait... your name's Liliya Black?" ((A/N: God this makes him seem like the slowest retard ever.... UU)) She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that's what I said isn't it?" He nodded as well.

"My godfather... his name i-"He showed his solemnity for a moment. "Was." He corrected. "Sirius Black." Liliya's eyes flashed, recording the name it seemed.

"Do you mean my father..."? She snorted. "Was a wanted criminal by the European Ministry? What a..." She fell silent; her father actually was wanted in London. "Eh..." Harry nodded.

"Your father was my da's best friend." He established. Liliya chuckled inside, where assumptions could get her when she was undercover.

She gaped outwardly though.

"Wow... I mean, wow... So we're practically..." Harry cut her off.

"God-siblings." He finished.

"Which isn't really related so it doesn't matter." She confirmed, waving him off. "Now, I've a load of studying to do and we've only got breakfast before Potions, you guys get to it and I'll see you in class." She waved and disappeared on her way to the Library.

"What a whack job." Ron muttered, earning a slap over the head from Hermione.

"She is not a whack job, as you so kindly put it, she's simply her own person. You should learn to respect that." Granger growled, walking off. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugging easily and heading to Breakfast.

--------------------------------

R & R, that's about it. New chappy soon.


End file.
